comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-61610
Earth-61610 is an alternate reality containing re-imaginings and reinterpretations of many popular characters, primarily those found in various Marvel universes. It is observed to contain multiple anachronisms in technology throughout, with elements of diesel-, Tesla-, atom-, bio-, and nano-punk coexisting freely. Within the context of the universe, recorded history is dotted with supernatural phenomena and extraordinary individuals, coming to a head in the present time period (which remains deliberately unspecified). History Although little has been stated about the world's early history, it is implied to be similar (if not identical) to our own. Clues given in dialogue form a rough outline of Earth-61610's modern history. Scientific, Industrial, and French Revolution In the 1780s, as part of what is today called the Industrial Revolution, a movement began reviving the work of such alchemists as Cornelius Agrippa, Paracelsus, and Issac Newton in an attempt to harness phenomena at the time believed to be acts of God. In addition to inspiring Mary Shelly's Frankenstein, these experiments produced several humans and animals with unusual strength and speed. It is also speculated that this is the origin of zombies. in 1790, a year after the beginning of the French Revolution, the English baronet Sir Percy Blakeney began operating in secret to aid French noblemen in their escapes from the guillotine, under the name "The Scarlet Pimpernel." He is commonly regarded as the first superhero. 1822: The First Merging and the Origin of Magic A farmer in Tibet named Yao (last name unknown), attempting to reconcile the findings of radical science with his Buddhist beliefs, learned everything he could of most forms of religion and the scientific knowledge of the day. Experimenting with this knowledge (particularly shamanism and chemistry) drew to this reality a small cluster of interconnected pocket dimensions, themselves a product of an Incursion elsewhere in the Multiverse. The cluster of realities became grafted onto the comparatively stable Earth-61610, physically accessible through only specific points in the world, but introducing genuine mystical properties into the world. For reasons unknown, Yao vanished and these gateways became sealed for a time. Nevertheless, certain artifacts made it through to Earth, including the Darkhold. The Victorian Era Despite the era's attitude of morality and propriety, the mid-1800s is littered with a trend of scientific research and development investigating and exploiting the extraordinary. Opinions on the growing number of scientists interested in such things varied wildly. Some believed that the work of these so-called mad scientists would offend God or bring about widespread disaster, citing the fatal poisoning of Nethaniel Essex and the surrounding three London blocks, the creations of Dr. Moreau, and rare attacks from horrifying atrocities as examples. Others pointed out the incredible advances in technology resulting from the work of these self-proclaimed "radical" scientists, including the Analytical Engine in 1837 (which over the next decades evolved into primitive computers), the milestones in biology made by that same Dr. Moreau, and the revolutionizing of engine technology and thus transportation. Interestingly, although most members of the British Empire and U.S.A.'s upper classes fell into the former group, such figures as Queen Victoria herself and Abraham Lincoln were outspoken members of the latter. And while these debates raged over the decades, industry boomed and production of manufactured goods in factories surpassed even the wildest expectations. The most developed countries were home to hundreds or thousands of factories. The turning point came in 1891, when it became apparent that the average water levels of the Atlantic and Pacific Oceans had risen about 4 feet in the last 50 years or so, a discovery that coincided with reports that the ice surrounding the North Pole had retreated significantly, and much of Greenland was actually green. As most nations began constructing high barriers at their coastlines to prevent further flooding, it was concluded that the work of radical scientists was responsible for the significant global warming over the last half-century. Opinions of radical scientists became almost universally negative as those involved in the relevant fields began scrambling for solutions. Meanwhile, the discovery of a metal in central Africa stronger and lighter than any material yet known sparked an increased interest in European occupation. Conflicts broke out between various nations as each of them vied for control over the territories containing the metal. These disputes fuelled growing feelings of nationalism, and the entire world drifted towards war... World War 1 In 1910, the assassination of several Serbian politcians by an Austria-Hungarian radical scientist initiated a political chain reaction, leading to the declaration of war by almost all European countries in a matter of days. The warring countries consisted of two groups of allies: The Central Alliance, consisting of Germany, Austria-Hungary, Bulgaria and the Ottoman Empire, and the Allied Powers of the French Republic, the British Empire, and the Russian Empire. This was the first war the world had seen on such a scale, and almost none were prepared for the brutality of it. British and French soldiers expecting to be home by Christmas were taken off-guard by some of the weapons developed by German radical scientists, including vibrating air cannons and a weaponized airship that destroyed the entire French city of Nancy as well as a fraction of the British navy before being eventually shot down. On the other side, the Central Powers were frustrated by the use of Vibranium by France, who controlled the only known source of the metal in central Africa. The fist major turning point of the war came in 1912, when the indigenous population of the French-occupied territory allied together and declared independence under the leadership of a figure internationally known only as the Black Panther. French military power suddenly divided as they tried to fight two wars at once, the Central Powers made significant advances through continental Europe. France eventually lost control of their African colony, which established itself as the isolationist kingdom of Wakanda. Without their primary source of Vibranuim, France concentrated their efforts on the World War. Little else has been specifically discussed about the war. It's known that over the next six years the Allied Powers developed advanced technology rivaling that of the Central Powers, and that only in the last few years of the war did the United States officially join the Allies. It has been implied that the atomic bomb was developed near the end of the war, but the Central Powers surrendered in 1918 before it was ever used. Category:Realities Category:Earth-61610